


under the blue

by thir13enth



Series: seeing stars [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, unmistakably and unforgivably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: And suddenly, it hits him that he’s literally stripping in front of the princess of Altea.





	under the blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meli_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/gifts).



> my dudes, this is unmistakably and undoubtedly: porn without plot.
> 
> a happy birthday gift to the wonderful [Meli](https://meli-reads-all.tumblr.com/).

“Take off your clothes!”

The princess smiles up at him from a deep end of the lake, only her head above the blue surface.

It takes Shiro a moment to process. One moment, the princess and him were investigating this life-supporting mystery planet to figure out why the Castle radar was picking up distress signals from it, and the very next moment, after discovering the broken satellite piece responsible, the princess is inviting him into a lake she found nearby to relax in.

Not that those series of events don’t make sense. To put lightly, Shiro has been distracted, replaying last night in his head. He doesn’t completely remember the details, but there was a lot of nunvil and a lot of Allura.

And now, she is naked just a few hundred feet away from him.

“My… clothes?” he asks.

She furrows her eyebrows. “Yes, your clothing. How else are you going to get into the water?” But then she looks at this concerned expression, understanding his reservations. She rolls her eyes. “Oh, well I guess if you don’t want to get into the water, you can just splash your feet around there.”

“Well, no, I mean, I’m fine with it. I just… we’re going to be naked…” he finds himself blabbering, and honestly he doesn’t have a good answer for her except for, well yes, he guesses he is somewhat thinking about this immaturely.

She laughs. She cups one hand and splashes him. “Of course, we are. What are you, a child?” she teases.

He shields his face with his forearms. His reply comes almost automatically, bringing a smile over his face. “I’m only six,” he answers. He smiles at his own joke, suddenly reminded of childhood days back on Earth where leap year jokes were still funny.

The humor doesn’t translate here. Obviously. He feels stupid for even saying it.

“Right,” Allura replies, completely expressionless. She looks like she’s trying to figure out the appropriate response, and she forces a big smile once she notices his smile. “Yes.”

He decides to move past this lapse in conversation context and get into the water with her so that all of this could be forgotten.

“Oh, it’s an Earth joke,” he explains, pulling his shirt off. “We measure age by years — which is supposed to reflect the amount of time it takes to for Earth to orbit the Sun.” He quickly folds his shirt into a neat layer behind him. “But our year unit is a little off by a quarter of a day, so every four years we make up for it by adding an extra full day to the year — that’s what we call a leap year.”

He reaches for the buckle around his belt, pulling out the tail of the belt, and unhooking the prong, when it suddenly hits him that he’s quite literally _stripping in front of the princess of Altea_.

Wait, what the _hell_ is he doing? Since when has he ever been this carefree to skinny dip into a lake on a foreign planet following the instructions of a beautiful woman?

Worriedly, he looks up to apologize to her, but then even worse, he catches her eyes.

She doesn’t waver, still listening attentively to his explanation of leap years.

“Um,” and he turns around. Maybe he should have just let go of explaining his joke after all. His hands awkwardly stumble over the rest of his belt, and as he flicks it off, he resists looking behind his shoulder to check whether the princess is averting her eyes or not.

He could imagine it either way, really. She’s aware of his modesty but she also doesn’t really care.

Wait, _imagine_? Why is he imagining this?

He shakes his head discretely. Forget explaining about leap years. Forget about his nakedness. Just get in the damn water and figure everything else out later.

He doesn’t even take the time to refold his clothes and roll up his belt neatly on top — he whips down his pants and boxers and immediately walks backwards into the water until he’s at a safe chest-to-water level. The water is crisp and cold, and his skin starts to grow goosebumps and his… well, he’s just glad he’s deep in the water.

“The water’s nice, right?”

“Yes,” he replies immediately. He turns around to face her, and she gives him a bright smile.

There is no doubt that the princess is beautiful, but the setting enhances her even more so. The soft light of the day makes her eyes stand out, even against the blue of the water. The magenta marks under her eyes highlight her cheekbones. Her silvery hair, naturally shrunken short when dry, but now wet, stretches long past her shoulders, some of the curls perched upon her collarbones and others dipping far past the surface of the water.

He realizes he’s staring. “Really nice,” he repeats, blinking and moving his eyes off to the horizon.

She grins and throws up her hands, splashing the water around. “Almost makes me forget that there’s an entire universe that needs to be saved.”

She closes her eyes momentarily to take a deep breath in, and then when her eyes reopen, she notices him still standing in the same place.

“Well? Don’t just stand there!” she teases him. “You look like you’re suffering.”

She’s not wrong. He’s just incredibly self-conscious of the fact that Allura is naked _right there_ right in front of him in the same water as he is.

“Come here,” she calls to him, splashing the water next to her. “You can share this rock that I’m sitting on with me.”

He wants to say no, but his foot moves him forward, unable to resist her invitation.

“Oh, watch out for the—”

Too late.

He steps forward into nothingness and his body slips below the surface of the water. Quickly, he kicks his foot up so that he kicks himself back up to air. When he re-emerges and resets his feet onto a stable surface, he is surprised to be face to face with her, inches away from her face.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologizes quickly, backing away, a blush coming over his face.

She laughs, taking his arm and leading him to the rock that she’s balanced on. He steps onto its smooth surface, grossly aware of the fact that if she had reached just a little to the right, she would have most definitely gotten hold of not his arm but of something else…

He exhales, ducking his head down into the water and blowing the rest of his air out, letting the water cool as much of his face as possible. He hopes his blush came down. When he lifts his head up, he finds her staring right at him.

“There was a little dip in the ground there,” she tells him.

“I noticed.”

She giggles.

“You never got to finish explaining your six-year-old joke,” she suddenly remarks.

His stomach drops. She had actually been listening the entire time, hadn’t she? And then another rock drops in his stomach when he realizes that maybe she didn’t even particularly care that he was pulling his clothes off in front of her, and then his guts falter once again when he realizes that maybe he cared more that she was witness to his nakedness more than she did.

Why is he even thinking about this?

He gulps. Swallows. “Um, right,” he says. “Sorry.”

“You were saying that the year was a faulty time unit?” she reminds him.

“Right,” he says. “It’s off by a quarter of a day, so we have to add an extra day every four years.”

“Ah yes, thank you for the recap. I admit I was a little distracted, so I might have gotten your gist,” she replies.

Distracted? She was distracted? By what?

He doesn’t ask.

Wait, how can they so casually talk about leap years and his terrible joke while sitting naked on a rock in the middle of a lake on some foreign planet?

He doesn’t ask that either.

“So, I was born on one of those leap years — on a day that only exists every four years,” he continues, setting his thoughts aside. “And so by years, I’m 26 but technically since my real birthday date has only passed six times, sometimes I joke that I’m six years old. So when you asked if I was a child and I responded that I was only six, it was meant to be a joke.”

She still doesn’t laugh, and that’s when he realizes that there’s more to understanding his humor than the context of leap years. There was also needing to understand human growth and development stages. And on top of that, sarcasm.

“Never mind,” he quietly chuckles. “There’s probably more to explain why that joke is funny.”

She frowns. “Well, that just means you’re not funny at all.”

He gives her a short burst of laugh.

“Are you nervous?” she suddenly asks him.

“What?”

“Are you nervous, Shiro?” she repeats. She looks at him, explaining. “Because that was a very forced laugh and you look incredibly tense.”

“What, no, I’m okay. Everything’s fine,” he says.

“Are you certain?” she presses. She leans closer. “I thought maybe you were worried about the fact that both of us are naked next to each other.”

“Well,” Shiro first denies, but she’s hit his concerns right on the spot, so he’s left with an open mouth and no words. “No, but…”

“But what?” she grins. She lowers her face into the water, until just her eyes are above the surface of the water. She swims a little close to him, before she emerges up from the water again, taking his shoulders and lifting herself up the water.

He feels his jaw slack open. “Well, I… wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with this.”

“Oh, but I invited you into the water,” she reminds him.

“Yes, but…”

She sighs. “Oh, Shiro, you’re always so proper,” she says. “You don’t think that just because we’ve kissed means I want you to keep your distance?”

He is acutely aware of the fact that her thighs are sliding over either side of his hips. He knows that if his eyes drop down, he will see the upper side of her bare breasts. And he very well knows that his hands are slowly riding up her curves to settle on both sides of her waist.

“Ah, so that actually did happen,” he says.

She arches an eyebrow. “I surely hope it did.”

“So it wasn’t an accident then,” he continues.

“Maybe I didn’t make it clear, but sober or not, I meant that kiss.”

“Got it,” he replies immediately. He makes sure she knows he knows.

She laughs, tapping his nose. “You know, for someone that is good at reading situations, you’re not so good at reading people, are you?” she tells him, her hand tucking his bang away from his face. She sticks the hair away from his forehead with the water. “There’s a reason why I invited you in, you know,” she murmurs in a low voice, looking down at him with hooded eyes.

He swallows thickly, his eyelids lowering. “Yeah?” he croaks.

“And what do you think that reason is?” she whispers.

He can barely hear her question over the sound of his pounding heart. He watches her bite her bottom lip, watches her finger twirling around an end of her hair, watches her eyes travel lower and lower from his face —

“Maybe… you want me to kiss you again,” he says, with a slow smile.

“Yes,” she breathes, resting her forearms around his neck and leaning in. Her lips ghost over his jawline and she whispers in his left ear. “And maybe a little more.”

He lets out a small groan, feeling her lips trail down his neck to his collarbones. Self-satisfied by his vocalized pleasure, she raises her head back up and props herself better on his hips, adjusting her thighs and locking her legs at his back.

He leaves his stronger right hand under her but lets his left hand run up her back to pull her closer into him. He feels her chest press into his torso, nothing but a little bit of heaven between their skin. He tilts his head up, following the guidance of her hands, up to her lips. He kisses her softly, and lets his lips hang just a breath away from hers.

“Mm… much better sober,” she confesses, her eyes still closed and enjoying the remnants of his lips.

He smiles. “You’re not concerned at all?”

“Hm?” she asks, opening her eyes. “About what? Fraternizing with a fellow Paladin?”

“You don’t think the team dynamic might get weird if it doesn’t work out right?”

She groans, arching her back and pressing harder up against him. “Why do we have to talk about this now?”

“Because it matters. For everyone else.”

“I think when the time comes, we’ll tell the others,” she replies.

He wrinkles his nose. “I’m pretty sure they all saw you kiss me last night.”

She rolls her eyes. “Well then, what more is there to discuss?”

“I just want to be extra sure that _this_ is okay with you,” he chuckles.

“Then I want you to be extra sure that I would love for you to shut up and _get on_ with it,” she growls.

He smiles. “As you wish, Princess,” he replies, leaning forward and kisses her bottom lip, tugging it lightly as he withdraws. He moves his arms away to put her down. He turns her around and embraces her from behind, kissing the back of her neck as he slips her wet hair over her right shoulder.

She takes his hands and wraps them around her waist, leaning away from him to give his mouth more surface to kiss. She sighs, closing her eyes. “Why’d you put me down?” she murmurs.

“So you can help find us a spot where I can properly eat you out,” he replies simply.

This opens her eyes immediately. “Hm,” she muses, looking around until she sees a bed of rocks off near the other side of the lake. “There,” she announces, and she takes both his hands and drags him along behind her. Eventually the depth of the water becomes higher than they can stand, and so she suddenly slips out of his grasp, starting to kick away. “We may have to swim a little bit,” she teases, and then kicks away, splashing him in the face.

“Hey!” he calls out to her, trying to catch her ankle. She’s too fast, however, so he pushes off the bottom of the lake and swims after her, only catching up to her as she climbs up onto the first rock, sliding herself up and taking a seat on the slanted rock, her knees still under the water.

She’s completely naked, it occurs to him suddenly again, and never in his imagination would he have ever imagined her this awe-striking. Strands of her white hair stick messily across her chest and her shoulders. Her breasts slope gracefully, tipped with dark brown nipples before the underside curves gratuitously just before her last rib. Magenta script swirls along both sides of her stomach, almost perfectly framing the muscles that define her core. The edges of her hips fan out and —

She smiles, noticing that he’s staring and taking his time looking her up and down. She takes a single hand and runs it down her body. Almost hypnotized, his eyes follow his descending fingers, until they go past the silver curls that lead between her parted thighs and settle over her center, starting to make circles.

“Like what you see?” she asks.

He swallows slowly, and nods. “You’re beautiful,” he says, with a raspy voice as he steps closer to duck his head down to her legs. He kisses along her inner thigh until his mouth meets the backs of her fingers.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she tells him, lifting her fingers and tracing his lips with her wetness. “Especially between my legs.”

He smiles, and then parts his lips and lets his tongue touch the tips of her fingers, tasting salt and water and what could only be her. After a last light suck on her fingers, he bends down to draw his tongue around her center, as his left hand wraps up and around her thigh, resting over the white curls that top her mons. He parts her opening with his tongue and lets the tip of his tongue glide up and down, over and over again until her sighs begin to sound desperate.

He doesn’t stop until he hears his name. “Shiro…” she moans, his cue for his hand to pull back her skin, unhooding her clitoris. Softly, and watching her, he presses the blade of his tongue over the bulb. Almost immediately, he sees the arch of her eyebrows and the O of her lips, and he takes this green light as one to add more pressure.

She mumbles something he doesn’t understand, presumably Altean, but given the slow rolls of the consonants and the open width of the vowels, he can only imagine she’s only enjoying herself.

He hesitates before he lifts his right hand from the water, letting it travel up her leg so that she can acclimate to the cold smooth texture of the metal. He hasn’t pleasured anyone with this arm — ever — and he worries that his hand maybe be overstepping its function as a weapon.

He watches her carefully, ready to pull away the metal at her slightest flinch, but she doesn’t back away, and in fact, her legs part a little wider, and her hips tilt a little upward, as if to give him a better angle. This encourages him in all the best ways, and under the water, he feels himself stiffen even more. His right hand comes up under his chin, and at the next stroke of his tongue, he gently slips a finger in.

She takes it easily, with a sound groan coming from her lips, and quickly he adds another finger, letting both fingers curl and flex within the smooth muscles of her walls. He feels her quiver and then a set of muscles contract.

“Don’t stop,” she commands him, between hitched breaths.

“Never,” he murmurs lowly, letting the hum of his voice rumble over her opening.

She moans again, her legs shifting again. He keeps her as still as possible, keeping his mouth poised directly over her clit and his fingers in the same momentum. He feels her hand at the back of his head, pushing his face into her. “Mm, Shiro…” she repeats, sometimes under her breath, sometimes in a squeal.

He knows better than to stop her momentum. He tests a few speeds and a few pressures, listening for her breath until he hears a point where she gasps, and that’s when he determines that this is the ride he wants to take her on until she reaches her climax.

When she peaks, she pulls hard at the ends of his hair, vocalizes very loudly the pleasure she is feeling, moans explicitly his name — it’s glorious and it makes him feel like he orgasmed as well.

He hums against her shaking body, curling his tongue once more over her silky center before she suddenly pulls his chin up to look at her. Her eyelashes hang thick over her dilated eyes and there’s a soft flush in the magenta marks over the tops of her cheeks. She releases her bottom lip from a bite and he watches her lip plump up again, turning back into its place.

“I take it you liked that, Princess.”

“Allura,” she corrects him. “Call me Allura, _please_.”

He smiles. “So now that you’ve come, we’re on first-name basis?” he teases.

She rolls her eyes, but there’s a hint of a smirk over her lips. “Just be sure to remember that as I ride you,” she replies promptly, a growl at the edge of her voice.

He doesn’t process her words before the actions happen. Gently but ever so definitively she slides down from the rock’s surface and flips him onto it instead, bordering his hips between her knees and anchoring his shoulders down with her arms. She bends down from the waist, kissing from the crook of his neck and down to the ridges of his torso. Her hair washes over him like a silver waterfall, the lengthy strands tickling his skin as she trails toward his hips. At some point, she’s reached such a low point that he can’t tell where her lips have gone behind her curtain of hair — although he can surely imagine.

Just as he cranes his head up to see, she lifts her head and looks back at him. Her hair drapes unruly over her face but he can still see the wide smile over her glistening lips.

“Why’d you stop?” he asks but it comes out in a whispered, pleading groan.

“I just wanted to see your face after I did that,” she replies, smoothing her hands back up his body. “I’ve dreamt about this so many times I just had to make sure it was real.”

He swallows slowly. “You’ve dreamt about this?”

She tilts her head, almost analytically. “You know, I’ve always imagined you to have a little more… control,” she coos, combing a strand of his bangs back over his head and kissing his forehead. “Now I realize you heed to gentle kisses.”

He tilts his head up to meet his lips to hers, reaching his hands around her waist. He molds her skin under her palms and breathes over her mouth. “You just seem to know exactly what I like,” he replies.

“You’re not that difficult to please,” she tells him. She laughs musically, gripping the tops of his shoulders hard before she perches herself over his cock and neatly slides down over his waist, adjusting her seat over him as she completely envelopes him. A soft satisfied groan escapes his lips and he feels his toes curl.

“You make it easy,” he gets out, before she rises and sits back squarely on him. He clutches her waist hard, urging her body back up and down on him.

She smiles at him, leaning forward to better angle herself. “Why don’t you _take_ it easy, then?” she suggests. Her hands reach back to take his wrists from her waist, pulling his hands up over his head. “Just relax and enjoy yourself, hm? I’ll take it from here,” she continues, pressing a kiss onto his jaw. “You deserve some rest.”

Shiro shudders, feeling her hot exhale wisp over his skin. As she rides him, he slowly sinks into her rhythm as she drops harder onto him, listening as her moans and the sound of skin on skin grow louder. He looks down at where her body meets his and back up to her closed eyes and parted lips.

God, what a beautiful sight. The princess pleasing herself over him — her flushed cheeks, her glowing marks, her tangling hair. He could watch this forever, and he almost forgets his own building climax until a sudden fire rustles deep in his abdomen.

He gasps. “Allura,” he warns shakily.

Her eyes open and she smirks. “That’s more like it,” she teases, her movements hastening. “You’re a quick learner.”

He exhales sharply, trying to keep himself together. He pulls his arms toward himself but Allura’s hold down on his wrists is strong. She sees the slight bulge of his muscles as he tries to resist her and laughs, continuing the momentum of her hips.

“Come for me, my paladin,” she murmurs, watching the furrow of his eyebrows and the sweat over his forehead.

“Takashi,” he requests. “Please call me Takashi.”

“Then, come for me, Takashi,” she repeats, the syllables of his name light on her tongue.

He almost does, but he holds it back and releases a groan instead. He needs to keep it together. He doesn’t want this to end. Not now, not ever. Not to mention that he wants to make her come at least one more time before the day is over.

“Oh, Takashi, you’re so disciplined,” she croons. “You’re holding out for much longer than I expected.” She bends forward to bring her face close, her white eyelashes fluttering over the tops of his cheeks. “Maybe I should direct a bit more effort?” she asks herself, a slick smile over her lips.

He thinks she’s only going to change up the tempo, or further contort the angle of her body over him, but then he feels a foreign warmth over his cock, the walls of her insides suddenly seeming tighter, and he can only _guess_ what she’s done —

“Quintessance?” he sputters, once he looks down and sees the white glow clouding his shaft, which suddenly looks much thicker than he ever remembers it being. He looks up at Allura’s face in astonishment, but her eyes are closed and her lips are rounded into a tight O — she can’t answer him.

This, he is not prepared for, and this, he absolutely gives in to.

She calls out his name between gasps, her body slowly giving into trembles what he can only recognize as her upcoming climax. He takes the opportunity to slip his hands out of her grasp and take hold of her waist, commanding the ups and downs of her hips with a renewed surge of energy.

The pitch of her moans climbs higher and higher. At this point, it’s become incredibly difficult to wait for her — especially with the added quintessence, which has fortified his cock with length and girth.

“Allura—” he begs.

“Yes! Takashi, _yes_ ,” she wails, mumbling affirmations and his name, and when her voice thins out and her body contracts, he knows this is his time to release as well.

He does so without another lost moment.

.

.

He could probably fall asleep right now, her head against his chest and his metal joints caught in the ends of her hair, the breeze cooling his skin and the sun slowly drying his damp hair, but damn his head for reminding him this planet is not theirs and that the universe is not made up of just the two of them.

“We should be heading back,” he says, in almost a weary groan.

Her eyes are still closed, but her eyebrows furrow. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that,” she sighs, but then lifts her head from his chest and looks up at him, with a so-be-it smile.

“The last thing I want is the team to start a search-and-rescue because we took an extra five dobashes longer than expected,” he replies.

Allura blinks, and then suddenly touches her earring, checking the time.

“Actually,” she says, suddenly picking herself up to her feet. “Speaking of which, we’re practically a whole varga behind schedule! The team should be on to us at any moment!” She laughs, taking his hand and starting the wade back to shore.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he says, pulling her back to him. She comes into his embrace easily, and he wraps his arms around her and looks down at her. “Let me just cherish this moment just a bit longer.”

She rolls her eyes, pushing away from him in a tease. “Aren’t you glad you got into the water with me?”

“Won’t ever regret it,” he replies. He tilts his head down for a kiss, but she ducks out of range.

“We can kiss on the way back,” she reprimands him. “We can’t afford being another tick late!”

“Just one more,” he promises her, putting up a single finger. “Here, while we’re alone.”

She doesn’t resist him.

Nor does she resist another number of kisses on their hurried flight returning to the Castle of Lions.

.

.

“Oh, marvelous!” Coran remarks, turning around to greet them when they arrive back at the bridge. “We had just started to worry about the two of you. You two came just in time!”

“I couldn’t have said it any better myself,” Allura replies.

And as she steps forward to the dashboard to receive further information from Coran, Shiro thinks he sees a hint of a smile stretching over her lips.


End file.
